It Feels Like a Thunderstorm
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Shadow reflects on Amy's foolishness as she swoons for another. Rated T to be safe.


_Hello, readers! In the time it's taken me to write new chapters for 'The Bet', I came up with this story while reading a particular story's summary. I can't really remember the title and didn't necessarily read it, but this came to me. I'd like to see how it'd work out, so…Enjoy!_

* * *

xXx

xXx

_It Feels Like a Thunderstorm_

xXx

xXx

* * *

Things aren't always as they seem…no matter the perspective you look at it from. The thing that has pestered me for the longest; love. It feels like a thunderstorm. Calmly refreshing on minute, then outrageous the next, before settling for the destruction it left behind. That's what love does to you…or me at least. That once irritatingly annoying pink hedgehog has seem to catch my interest of late, but as soon as I get too close, I'm blown away. Like a paper bag in the winds of that thunderstorm. She swoons for another, one who doesn't love her, or knows how to be a lover. He runs away and lets her tire herself out by chasing him all the livelong day.

"_**He loves me Shadow. I just know he does…he's just too shy."**_ she had said. It's all she says and the fact that she thinks I want to hear everyday makes me sick. Then he comes to vent his feelings to me.

"_**She just won't give up! I don't know how to let her off gently…If only she could find someone else."**_ he had said. That's all he says and the fact that he has the nerve to talk about her in a way makes me sick. They're not together, but they both make me sick.

The lightning of this storm is no joke…I laugh at it sometimes, only to wish I hadn't. The ivory, busty bat swoons over me foolishly as Amy does the faker. One day it's flirting, then asking me out, hating me for rejection, and the cycle starts again. I laugh at her ridiculous attempts only to realize that it very well was me all the same. I don't flirt, I don't ask her out, and I don't hate her for rejection…I just watch. It's all I know how to do. Maybe that makes me the perfect candidate for venting out feelings…? That thunderstorm sits back and watches it destruction, so why can't I…?

"_**Oh, Shadow! You're as naïve as I am!"**_ Amy had said. Only…it was true. And I hated it was true. I wanted to believe she'd grow out of the faker and realize I was there for once. Maybe that's how thunderstorms feel…? They make noise to be noticed, so why can't I…?

* * *

The rain of the thunderstorm mock me. Being everywhere at once, to be nowhere at all…how water is just a force to be reckoned with. I _used_ to be a force to be reckoned with, only this thunderstorm gets in my way. I want it to go away, but 'no' seems to be its only answer. That rain falls on me all day and all night, clouding my mind.

"_**Shadow, I think you could use a girlfriend."**_ Sonic had said. Oh, how I wanted to wring his neck right then and there…The nerve of him to say that when I could very well get one. If only he hadn't taken her mind and toyed with her heart already.

Now, the noisy thunder of this storm, gets at me the most. It's loud and obnoxious and yells at me constantly. That little voice in my head that keeps trying to tell me to do something, yet I do nothing. I want to do _something_, but what can I do? She's in love with him and yet, he tells me his pains with her. What the hell do I look like? I'm not the complaint box for the Blur's troubles! If anything, his troubles fuel my rage at how she's too foolish to realize what she's doing to herself.

"_**What is it I'm doing wrong? I give him treats, I check up on him, I even bothered to knit his own ugly Christmas sweater! Cream and I were the only ones who made enough for everyone…"**_ she had said. You're doing nothing wrong, my sweet naïve Rose…if only you could hear what he says. Is that what the thunder is for…? To block out the truth when it's there in front of you…?

Finally, I realize…the thunderstorm will never go away. She will always blindly run after him and he will always run away. All I can do is watch as she chases her heart out of the light drizzle and into the storm to come…with me.

* * *

_And there. It's not much, but I'd like feedback on how I did. Any suggestions are welcome, as well. Until next time… -D.A.K_


End file.
